In the electrophotographic art, it is well known to record utilizing either zinc oxide paper or plain paper. When zinc oxide paper is utilized, the paper is first exposed to a charge and then discharged by exposing the charged paper surface to electromagnetic radiation which may be infrared, visible or ultraviolet radiation. The charged areas of the paper surface are then exposed to a toner, which could be a liquid or a dry ink, that adheres to the charged areas. The toner is then fused to the paper by heat.
When a plain paper copier is used, a transfer element such as a selenium-coated drum, provides the surface upon which the image is placed. This surface is then exposed to toner which is later transferred to the surface of a piece of plain paper. Such printers are often referred to as xerographic printers. The selenium drum may be eliminated by utilizing a paper which has been coated with a material that will accept a charge, such as a zinc-oxide-coating. Generally, a selenium drum is used when space is not a factor but economy is as copying may be then performed upon any type of paper. A zinc-oxide recorder is utilized where space and weight are at a premium while the cost of the individual copy may not be a governing factor.
The improved toner system described in the present invention is an improvement over the toner system described in a copending patent application by Erwin Rodger entitled "TONER MECHANISM FOR ELECTROPHOTOGRAPHIC RECORDER" filed June 18, 1980 as Ser. No. 160,773 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.